AHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!
by StrawB-32123
Summary: Please read my fic! It's based on a real life story....some people might even find it funny! Like me! XD [NEW CHAPTER!]
1. Science oO

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
HI! I'm BACK! YAY! Thank you Andy-chan! You have given me an idea! And I was inspired to write .... uhh ... well type, this! So THANK YOU! ^_^ Okay this is based of what happened during one of my science classes from the other day.....I am such an idiot! And.... uhh this may or may not be that funny....sorry!  
  
[  
]  
The school...  
  
[  
]  
  
Okay...I'm not sure whether Vegeta went to school or not. But in this fic he goes to a school that has all sorts of different species of animals/aliens.....  
  
Oh yeah...Just for the records, Radditz goes to the school too.  
  
[I might do a story about it in the near future.....]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vegeta sat at the two-seater table with an extremely bored look on his face.  
  
The teacher that stood at the front of the classroom was completely oblivious to any of the students. He continued to ramble on about how to do the experiment.  
  
He sighed and stared blankly around the room.  
  
The other students seemed to be interested.  
  
Vegeta put his head down on the table and sighed. The teacher gave a signal for the students to begin. The children stumbled around the room and collected the objects they needed.  
  
Vegeta sighed again and got up. He wandered around for a while and collected the stuff. He then went over to the side table and set them down.  
  
1 Bunsen burner 1 small rectangle of thin copper Small pieces of wax Matches And a mat to put it all on  
  
[Warning: Vegeta+This experiment=Not good]  
  
He plugged in and lit the Bunsen burner.  
  
He then put the wax pieces on the copper, (which was on the mat).  
  
He then held the Bunsen burner over the wax and watched it melt slowly.  
One of the students across the room from him accidentally set something  
alight. Most of the other students were watching it so Vegeta turned his  
head to watch too.  
  
Little did he know, the flames of the Bunsen were leaping back at his  
hand.  
  
One flame connected with his hand. He let out a yelp and dropped the  
Bunsen burner, which immediately went out.  
  
He jumped around on the spot for a while clutching his hand with a bug-  
eyed expression on his face.  
  
[Poor Vegeta?....Poor me! That happened to me! Owwww.....]  
  
~~~~Okay....a little while later after the wax melts.....~~~~  
  
Vegeta looks at it closely. It's not even so he has to do it all over  
again.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Vegeta yells.  
  
The whole class turns around to see what happened. Vegeta glares evilly.  
They all immediately go back to what they are doing.  
  
~~~~A little while later...~~~~  
  
"Finally! It's done! Now all I have to do is wait for the wax to dry...."  
Vegeta murmured to himself. He pulled over a chair and sat down, staring  
intently at the wax.  
  
~~~Five seconds later~~~  
  
"ARGH! I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta's short temper wore through.  
  
He glared at the wax for a few seconds.  
  
He spotted a lump of wax that had collected to the side of the copper.  
  
A smirk wiped past his face and without thinking he shoved one of his  
fingers into the hot wax.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
He ripped his finger out of the hot wax and ran around the room  
screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After a few....*ahem* hours, of screaming he finally stopped and put his  
hand under the water.  
  
Uhh...yeah...THE END.....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Man that was crap....oh well......I don't really care..... That all  
happened to me.....god I'm an idiot!!!  
  
Please review! ^_^ *smiles cheesily*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. Visual Arts Oo

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
YAY! I'm back! And with another idiotic story!  
  
But first, I would like to say some shout outs!  
  
~ Thank you Aikenlicious for your review! The advice would have been helpful BEFORE I did the experiment! LOL! But you can't blame me.... It was a really hot day, last period, Friday and to top it all off, I'm a 13 year old with the attention span of a gnat, a three year old child, Craig Nicholls, and d) all of the above. O_o  
  
LOL!  
  
~ Thanks to Lady Kouga who pretty much reviews .....uhh....lot of.....stuff....  
  
~ And thank-you ANDY-CHAN! ^_^  
  
~ And thank-you anyone else who reviewed! ^_^ Sorry if I missed you! -_-;;  
  
XD Okay people this is based on an experience I had in Visual Arts.....*screams*  
  
Uhh right........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vegeta was sitting at a table with a big lump of clay in front of him... big mistake....  
  
He sat staring blankly at it as he did for a lot of stuff.  
  
They were supposed to be making clay faces. But how on earth were they supposed to make faces with a lump of clay?  
  
"Geeze! We're kids! Not miracle workers!" Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
Vegeta picked up a wooden spoon-thingy [I forget what they were called -_-] and stabbed it into the clay.  
  
He continued to poke the piece of wood into the clay, creating many holes in it.  
  
Just then the teacher walked past.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm making a face..." Vegeta replied sarcastically, "Can't you see? It's an abstract work of art that tells the story of a young girl's tragic death, as she was stabbed brutally with a plastic spork...." He went on to draw a tiny smiley face in the clay.  
  
The teacher glared and wandered off.  
  
~~~  
  
After a few minutes of stabbing and poking Vegeta got up and walked over to the sink and washed his hands.  
  
He then walked back to the table, sat down and rubbed water all over the clay, turning it into a slimy blob of yellowish-browny stuff.  
  
He then proceeded to pull the blob apart and squashed them onto the table.  
  
The girl across the table from him began to squirm.  
  
Vegeta was completely oblivious to this, or so the innocent girl though.  
  
She slowly backed away from the table and slowly turned around to the table behind her.  
  
*SPLAT!*  
  
Without warning Vegeta threw random blobs of gooey, slimy, yellowy-browny clay at the girl.  
  
The girl let out a petrified screech and ran out of the classroom.  
  
Luckily the teacher had been out of the room at the time, but she returned to find one of the students with a brown stain down her uniform.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heh heh heh! I'm so evil!  
  
Thankfully I didn't throw wet clay at the girl, it was dry! =]  
  
But I did turn my lump of clay into a slimy.....uhh....thing..... O_o  
  
Who says girls don't like mud? I played with the lump of mud....and I'm a girl.....  
  
I think.....  
  
I hope.....  
  
LOL! J/K!  
  
Please review! ^_^ .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
